


Spain is a Pain

by kencroissants



Series: Fiamme Vivaci [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Sisco-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kencroissants/pseuds/kencroissants
Summary: Sisco found himself is Spain for the team Real Sun Bat, but he may have gotten side tracked for much more important things, like finding his(?) Sky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **reposted it because i had to edit some things and also finished the whole story.
> 
> in all honesty, if you're just a beyburst fan and decided to click this story cause why not, you don't really need to know all that much about the other series (khr).
> 
> [the title of the story doesn't mean to offend ;v;]

Throughout Sisco’s escapade around the world to challenge everyone in a game of beyblade, he has met a ton of people. People like him. People with strong wills, resolves, _ flames _ .

Meeting people with similar powers was mostly pleasant. He never really got close to anyone; and for a good reason too. Meeting others like him is rarely… Traumatizing. Unpleasant. Sick.

_ But it doesn’t mean that such occurrences didn’t ever happen to him. _

Being in a family knowledgeable about Dying Will Flames is something that has saved Sisco’s freedom multiple times. In fact, if he were any normal person with no such knowledge, he’d bet that we wouldn’t be alive to land in Spain. Or perhaps, he’d be alive but he would be stuck in a life threatening situation.

To Sisco, Skies were fearsome. Even more when they’re greedy, full of sin, or overall have relation to the underground.

People with Sky Flames are powerful. They’re terrifying, and unfortunately more than half of whatever Sky population is known are most likely a bunch of bastards working for the mafia: uncaring and ruthless.

The thought of Sky Flames feeling his own Lightning Flames felt disgusting. It has happened to him a few times before, and it certainly is a traumatizing experience. At times, Sisco questions himself on how the heck he’s still free and roaming.

As much as he didn't want to admit it; if there was one thing to describe the feeling of a Sky Flame brushing against one’s Flame, it was just:  _ Sinfully Intoxicating. _

As a child, it was certainly hard to get a hold of himself before he lost himself in those warm, welcoming orange flames. How he managed to escape all of those few encounters is both a miracle and a mystery.

So imagine when he goes to Spain, challenging people with his bey, Kreis Satan, only to feel familiar yet unfamiliar warm and comforting flames nearing his own as he turned and focused his eyes on a boy with dark blue hair and brown eyes.

He lost his breath quickly and whispered to himself:  _ “Holy shit.” _

 


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting people with the ability to use Dying Will Flames through his travels isn’t a rare occurrence for Sisco at all; and rarely are they active like him. 

Imagine his surprise when he felt such pure Sky Flames nearby,  _ stroking his Lightning Flames. _ Sisco had to stop himself from flinching when he felt the Sky Flame embrace his own. 

He knows this feeling. After all, this isn’t the first time Skies have tried to gain him as one of their elements. 

Honed instincts told him to push away this invading Sky: Hit and Run. 

Run very far away from this place and never turn back, because who knows what could happen to him. This Sky feeling up his own Flames is a stranger, he has no idea what they would do after chaining him down to themselves. Sisco has heard of tales about abusive Skies and forced bonds. And in all honesty? 

_ Sisco Carlisle would sooner die than be stuck with some stranger. _

But… he can’t seem to find it in himself to just turn away. His intuition is telling him to stay and let himself be embraced by these Sky Flames. 

So he did; Sisco stayed. Looking down at the boy with sparkling brown eyes. The same boy who happens to be emitting the orange flames that played with crackling green lightning. 

“I can’t believe BC Sol would scout a midget like you… Alright, then. You don’t seem half-bad.”

Throughout their battle, Sisco couldn’t help but acknowledge that this Sky kid, Valt was good.  _ But he just isn’t good enough to beat Satan. _

“Let’s end this, Satan!”

Valkyrie flew to one of the pillars.

Refusing a rematch from the Sky kid, Sisco retorted: “How about checking up on that bey of yours? It made a pretty loud noise when it hit that pillar.”

Watching the kid pick up the rest of Victory Valkyrie, he approached behind and looked down at the layer in Aoi Valt’s hands.

“Looks like you won’t be able to have another battle with me, or anyone for that matter. Too bad for you, but I’ll be taking my leave now.”

Sisco left that park, happy to leave the Sky Flames. But deep down, his Lightning Flames yearned the feeling of being welcomed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much to say about middle chapter, but this is one of my favorite because i felt that i put a lot more effort in this chapter than, well... the other two.
> 
> actually it's probably just my fave because valt is here more than the other chapters-


	3. Chapter 3

Despite his disgust towards the idea of being bonded to a Sky, Sisco has always longed for a Sky of his own. At a young age, relatives have always talked about their Skies so fondly; doing their best to explain the feeling of being welcomed, loved, and trusted.

He wanted to experience that great feeling in his life too.

_ Sadly, this world is corrupt, and happiness is mostly just a Mist’s illusion. _

Sisco was a naive child, all he longed for at the time was the experience explained to him by his family. They’d give him a pat on the head and tell him that he’ll find his Sky some day. But when was that day for young Sisco? 

Days after that, he met a man with Sky Flames that made his Lightning Flames recoil.

He barely survived the escape.

After that incident, young Sisco locked himself up in his room; his mind replaying the traumatizing meeting with the corrupt man who attempted to chain him down. 

Skies are terrifyingly powerful. Because despite all that has happened, he couldn’t help but lose himself in every first meeting until he returns back to reality.

Going back to the kid he met yesterday; Sisco starts to wonder about this new feeling that won’t go away. Thinking about those sparkling brown eyes made him feel warm, and for a second he could swear that the beating of his heart increased.

Shaking his head at the thought, Sisco felt his flames jump for a moment as he heard a voice yell out his name.

He stopped and turned to see Valt running up to him.

And so, Sisco found himself back at the beystadium from yesterday; having a rematch with the Sky who came back with an evolved Valkyrie.

The first round of the battle wasn’t noteworthy, but by the second battle, Sisco found himself getting pushed to a corner. Satan was being pushed back by Valkyrie, and his opponent’s Sky Flames started flaring from excitement.

In response, Sisco’s own flames crackled: “Send him flying, Satan!” 

It ended with a Burst Finish, Sisco’s lost. The battle was over, and their flames have calmed.

Sisco couldn’t help but look at the boy from a distance. This time, the warmth stayed much longer than yesterday, the Sky Flames he got familiar with in only 2 days felt like home. 

His eyes lingered on the figure as it got smaller as the distance grew between them.

Before he knew it, his Lightning Flames had accepted the Sky.

Snapping his neck, Sisco turned and walked far away from stadium. _ “That guy…” _ he muttered fondly; knowing for sure that he’ll be meeting  _ his _ Sky, Valt Aoi, in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last part of the story! 
> 
> there's an implied trauma from this au's sisco, but i didn't want to dwell on it too much because i didn't want this story to derail. (also if i could, i would totally write it) i tried not to get too into detail with the battles because i'm scared that it might be too much, but i hope it still looked okay?
> 
> dying will flames mentioned this chapter:  
> -mist flames  
> indigo fire. the characteristic is construction. and the ability is materialization. it's only mentioned in one sentence. but i wanted to at least put it here for people that don't know khr.

**Author's Note:**

> (something that i should have put in the beginning but didn't)
> 
> dying will flames mentioned in this chapter:  
> -sky flames  
> they're orange and "rare" and their characteristic is harmony. the ability is "assimilation with its surroundings" and the other one sounds too brutal for valt.  
> -lightning flames  
> literally green electricity. their characteristic is hardening. (ability being: hardening, protecting, solidifying)


End file.
